Prestige
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: Yuthara and Uthar, from the begining. R&R!


GAME: StarWars :knights of the old republic

COUPLE: Uthar x Yuthura :Romance/Angst

Check Profile for Disclaimer  
--

Uthar sat on the cold metal ground. He could feel the light beaming on the top of his head. But yet the darkness swirled around him. His eyes shut knowing that no one would bother him, except of course the hope fulls. No no, no he must keep his mind free nly set on meditation. This was the only way he could keep his blood from boiling and keep calm and collect.

"Master Uthar I got the holocon you wanted from the cave! Though it is a bit damanged..." Said a young twilik voice.

Uthar huffed and got up. "Let me see it Pupil." Yuthura handed the deceives to Uthar. He smirked his yellow eyes sat in her deep purple ones. "Good Job Pupil, You earned some prestige but not enough. Come back to me when you done more Deeds." Yuthura had bowed and she smiled and ran off in the direction of the torture room. Most likely too see if there was needed help to deal with the prisoners. Uthar rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his sceret deep down.

Yuthura had lot of points,enough to go on to the final test. But he still wanted her to talk to him with those dark lips of hers, and watch her run around doing needless deeds for teachers and himself. How did this start he would ask himself over and over? Well she was always willing to learn about the dark side, at night they would go into his chambers and lock the doors. Then Uthar would tell the hope full of lessons and stories of the sith and Darth Revan.

She would sit on her knees in front of Uthar and her eyes would fill up with exciment. And at the end of the knight He would open his chamber doors, both salute and she would sneak back to her bed. Uthar felt a little guilt seeing how she would only get 3 hours of sleep then train like a Sith should. To Uthar, the twilik was very beautiful- dark student who would make a great apprentice one day to a master.

"Master Uthar I wa-" Said a voice behind the Dark Master. "What?!" He snaped turning around. It was one of the other hopefulls that slicked back. "Uh this is a bad time I see- I will just speak to Yuna." The young man ran away from Uthar. "Ahh yes Yuna, My other apprentice...I must check up on her with the students..." He mumbled to himself. The Dark Master stretched out his arms in the air hearing a pop in both, then proceed to walking to the Valley, wanting some 'fresh' air.

--

The Torture Room  
--

Yuthura stretched her fingers and her face cold as stone, now. There were crys in the whole room from the prisoners. Stupid whelps. She walked over to the Torturer and spoke calmly. "Excuse me, but do you ne-" The man turned around and said with anger, "Yuthura! What do you want!" Yuthura just stood straight and keept her tone down. "I needed some Prestige, Have anything foe me to do?" She asked. "No get the hell out or I will replace you with one of the prisioners!" Yuthura hissed. and turned to walk out.

"Yuthura, hey get you're Pazz'ka deck and some credits- time to head to the drunk side!" Joune winked. Joune was a tall tan skin man, with green eyes but wore all black. "Still desperate for a friend I see, but no not right now I'm still looking for prestige." Joune cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I thought I heard that you got enough prestige points already?" Yuthutra shook her head. "No - though I thought you said that if I work sooner and faster, run around like a crazed wookie , I would be done in no time!" She growled. "Whoa! No need for the temperature yell there - Well that strikes me odd then, I finished within 5 days..."

Yuthura head hung low. "I'm just a little tierd from running around is all...and fighting contuenisly in the temples..." She mumbled. Joune said in a pep voice "Come on lets go - I'll buy you a drink!" They walked out of the room and Joune tried to put his arm around Yuthura sholders. Yuthura just pushed him on his side and he stumbbled both laughing. The twilik had a small smerk on her face.

Walking into the cantina the smell smelt like blaster and lightsaber smoke. Rearly do you get a wiff of beer or ciggret. Yuthura sat down and turned in her chair to face the table. Joune sat across and 'ahemed'. "What do you want to say?" Yuthura eyed. "Say what?" Joune asked and smileing.

"When ever you 'ahem' you have something to say."  
"Oh I do not- I was just clearing my throat."  
"No you're not, you lier."  
"Well all you are going to do is just shoot me down-"  
"So you do wish to tell me something?"  
"Did I say that?"  
"Joune you sn-"

"Uh, do you what someting, Sith?" The bartender asked cleaning out a glass with a rag. "Yea get me a lig-" "Bah! Don't listien to the twilnk! Get the darkest beer you have you insect, before I crush you!" The bartender not takeing much of the threat turned around to get the dark liquid. Yuthura turned her head her pig tails still resting on her sholders. "I must say that has to be the first time I seen you ACT like a sith since well since I been here for the first two months really..."Joune shruged and the beer was infront of them.Yuthura picked her glass up and took a deep sip.

"Well It's best that we finish up these drinks and get back to the acadmy." Joune smiled chuging down all of his beer.

--  
The Bed Rooms  
--

Uthar walked down the halls of the many beds. He could see the students meditating and practicing their triwls, some were just plain asleep. Yuna sat on her bed fileing her red nails, her skin as pale as snow. "Ah Yuna, you're here ; Like always..." Uthar's voice trailed off looking at Yuna's long blonde hair. She looked up with dark gray eyes, her lips red just as her tactoos on her forehead and cheeks. "Hello Uthar, You wish to speak to me?" Yuna leaned back on her bed.

"Yes, I wish to talk to you about...the pupils...Are you helping them - training them - guideing them ?"  
"Ya Ya Ya, Listen - " She walked over to her computer and Loged on.  
"I got the Data right here- Lushi got 2 points, Dana got 1 point , Tarieeyau got 1 point , Bumrien got - 4 and-"  
"Wait - 4 ? How is that even possible?"  
"Oh that Bumrien said that the color red didn't look good on me!"

Uthar hissed, "You drive my patientice Yuna!" Yuna giggled lightly and put her hand on Uthars sholder gentley going on a trail to his collar up up his jaw bone and stoping on his cheek bone. "Oh Uthar, You know how to make me laugh, very rearely..." Uthar slapped Yuna's hand away from him. Yuna laughed- a flirty type of laugh. Uthar marched away angerly- going to his own chambers. Yuna had a smirk on her blood full lips and walked to her computer.  
**  
Enter Diary**

**_Dear - Master Uthar doesn't know my up comeing schem. Oh yes, I shall kill that old man! But not before I crawl into his little space slut dancer, Yuthara!_**

--  
Main Center Next Morning  
--

Yuthara sat down against a wall, looking up at the gaint statue. Her head had hurt so bad. She moaned, Uthar just around the cornor. Uthar coughed, and walked passed Yuthara. Though he could feel her eyes on him. He quickly went to the inttergation rooms. Yuthara tried to stand up but failed misserbly. She looked down and saw a male twilik shadow over cast her. She looked up, and said with annoyance. "Oh, it's you - what do you want Yuna's lap dog."

Lushi looked down at Yuthara and spoke in their native tounge, "**You talk to me like if I were an insult- I just wanted to say good bye!"**

"Good bye for what?"  
"**You won- I admit it, All of the hopefulls are leaving and comeing back next year.**"  
"I don't understand- who won?"  
"**You did - you have been for about 3 weeks...Why are you acting this way?!**"  
"I must go- Master Uthar..."

Yuthara stood up with all her streagth and joged down to the bed rooms, to Master Uthar's chambers. When she was down the hall the only thing that stopped her was, a group of girls...hearing their whispers and giggles...Yuthara looked down at her belt. She quickly fliped on a switch and her body seem to vanish. Slowly she walked to the other side of the wall and stood next to the plain white bed. The three girls giggled evily and looked around.

Girl 1: Ya I know! That Yuthara- what a whore!  
Gril 2: I can't beleive that she won just because she sleept with Master Uthar!  
Girl 3: Ya! Ya ya! She danced on the table with nothing on -I heard!  
Girl 2: Heard from who?  
Girl 3: Why, Yuna of course...  
Girl 1: Oh ya! Dont they tell each other everything?!  
Girl 2: No, but somethings they can't resist- But If you ask me (whisper) That table dancing slut isn't even a sith!  
Girl 1: I agree!(whisper) She didn't even work hard to get those points- whore!  
Girl 3: Uthar just keept her around for a booty call...

Yuthara felt her anger rush- her sheild turned off and she took out a sword. "You think I'm a slut!?" The three girls gasped, and took a step back. Before they could get there blasters ready, The purple twilink sliced the leader, in half with her blue jweled sword. She blocked a lazer with her blade with great reflex and the beam shot back at the second girl. The third girl took out her sword and try to hack at Yuthara's arm, but instead she got her head wacked off and had it roll on the floor. Luckly the guards were on break- but the danm little security droids floated by and stared at the blooded young alien.

She ran at the small ball and grabed it while it was trying to float away.

**(SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH!!)**

Yuthara dashed down the hall this time opening up the door to Master Uthar's room , her sword at ready. But she almost died by seeing what she saw. The 'most beautiful' sith (beside Darth Revan) was Uthar's own apprentice. Yuna was draped across his bed in a see through light red gown and black too reveling under garments, her light blonde hair draped over her hips and belly. Yuthara was lost at words, and Yuna looked up and down the alien then said in a low tone-"You're dragging red dirt in the room..." "Wh-what's going on!" Yuthara yelled fighting her grip.

"I'm waiting for Uthar...oh and congrats on you're winning solider."  
"But..."  
"'But' just to let you know You had been the winner for the longest time. Master Uthar wanted to keep you around beacuse he has a thing for aliens...and the color red...but bumrien got more points then you . But Uthar just wanted to see you walk around before sending him home. When he came to me asking for advice I said we should just keep you - the eren girl, that way he could see and keep you with in grasp. He was so thank ful that he said he will fulfill my 'needs'...oh my he so seductive..."

Yuthara dropped her sword. She was just a toy?! No, she was not like her kind - in the bar's or doing illegal -under ground - disrespectful things. She saw Yuna hold up her hand to Yuthara then she couldn't breath. "Gah! Gak (cough) Gai!" She saw bluryness, white, a pair of pale smooth feet infront of her, then blackness.

--  
Yuthara waked up in the shower of the sith's bathing facilties, she was in her under garments and she looked around too see blood on the black tiles, She stood up shakeing. Her throat hurt so bad, she walked out of the showers dripping wet. She had no idea were her unifrom was. So she walked to one of the black lockers and bashed it by kicking at it. It opened up and there was a kantana and 2 med pacs, and - yes a uniform! Quickly she equipped everything and ran off. "Joune! Joune!" She ran straight to the dueling room, and he was smoking and sharpening his sword. She stepped to him, and her head was down.

Joune looked at Yuthara feeling her pain, he took her arm with out a notice and lead her to the catina. "My treat." Yuthara had her head down, her pig tails touching her cheek bones. Joune was going to drown her sorrows. What a bad choice.

--  
Valley of Dark Lords  
--

Yuna jumped up on the rocks, up the rocky cliff. Her black boots clicking and her black sith unifrom thighting her body. She had her hair tied back in a long red ribbion. Once she was at the top she saw Uthar, siting on a big rock and medditaing. Yuna took out Yuthara's bloody sword throwing it to Uthar. It clacked on the dusty tan surface. Uthar turned around , standing up when he saw the sword's blue jewel.

"Don't worry- she put up a good fight...but the force power over whelmed her..."  
"You only know 3 damn force powers Yuna!"  
"Enough to defeat you're precious alien!"

Uthar took out his sword and Yuna ready her hands and her own red carved sword. "Uthar I want you dead! I shall take you're title!"  
Uthar kept his yellow eyes on Yuna's sou less grey eyes. Yuna could sense she had erupted some anger in him, and his corrupted love for the new- too young twilek. His eyes focused and he had felt something pull up to her, and she pushed him back to the ground- she did this about 3 times and his back had been hurt. She was running out of wiliness. He quickly through a grenade at her and it set off.

She held her arms up as in self defence but it did not go off,she stood there for a second and looked up at her master and laughs but then heard a ticking. Master Uthar dove over the rock and held on to it with great might. Suddely a great wind power pushed out in about 10 feet all around. Yuna remembered the bomb , designed to push enemies to the ground enough time to heal. She gasped and flew right off the cliff side, Uthar poked his head up and saw her blow a kiss to him then fall 94 feet to the ground, hitting rocks and dead branches on the way down.

Uthar sat for a moment before getting up and climbing down, in about 10 minutes he was down and he looked at the dead apprentice, She tried her best to avoid the fall on the way down, but she had gashes, cut, wounds, and blood pockets into her beautiful milk white skin, the red dripping down her brusied face. Well she always did look good in the color red. The master of the academy headed back to the school, not having a filch in guilt. But now had the burden of finding a new apprentice.

--

Uthar's Chambers

--

Yuthara dashed off from the catina, drunk. Her friend knocked out cold, from trying to stop her. She fell down the walk way onto the dirt ground, knocking down a tall gold droid. She got up and mindlessly tripped over rocks and her feet. Dashing past the sleeping guard, and forcing the doors wide open.She dashed across the main center room and went straight into the bed rooms shouted "That Ass Hole!" She took a sharp turn and cashed her breath and gaining her balance, her sword held tight in her fist.

Uthar was changing into a black robe only wearing black pants and looked at his bed, he couldn't wait to get in the soft mattress. Till he heard a clink in the door and scream of cry from the force he turned around calmly and saw a blade wedged in the crack. The blade turned to the side forcing the doors open more, and Yuthara pushed her leg and back forcing more till the door was big enough for her small body. She stumbled in and held her sword to Uthar.

"You made me out to be a laughing stock!- I'll kill you!"

Yuthara charged at Uthar takeing a big swing at him, he dodged it easily.Uthar simply grabed her arm and twisted it behind her back,she dropped the sword. He kicked her in the back and she stumbled forward. She turned around and try to kick at Uthar's head, he took a step back. "Damn it! Take a hit!" She screamed throwing a lazy punch. Uthar, had enough of this and threw her on his bed. She bounced on it and stood on her knees.

Uthar grabed her wrist twisting it, making yelp. "Stop attacking me Yuthara!" He commaned. Yuthara just looked at him with glassy hateful eyes, "No! You told Yuna I slept with you and you just made me run around for nothing for 3 weeks! I could have been stationed some where already! You wanted me to be here for you're amusement!- (struggles) Get off of me!" Uthar was taken back by this. Yuthara relaxed a little after Uthar relaxed his grip. Uthar then said calmly "I did not say that I slept with you, Yuna is a liar. And I only wanted you to stay a little longer because, (lies) I wanted to see if you would be a good apprentice...Yuna's dead"

Uthar then decided to take a chance and kissed Yuthara, who gladley excepted and the othe advancments. Till the next day she woke up with a head ache and a nacked old tactoo man she took revenge- with the lies.


End file.
